Chat
'-1 Normal' You can chat with every character in sight. Press the Enter key to open the Chat Window and type messages. When the Chat Window is open, you can always enter chat messages. '-1 Normal' Puede chatear con todos los personajes de la vista. Pulse la tecla para abrir la ventana de chat se escriben mensajes y Enter. Cuando la ventana de conversación está abierta, siempre puede entrar en los mensajes de chat. '-2 Whisper (“)' You can whisper to a character you selected. Click the Whisper button on the Chat Window or type “, character name, and then the message to whisper. The system automatically stores up to 10 most recent characters that have received your whisper messages. You can also click a character name in the Chat Window to store it. Delete the “ key and then start Normal or another chat to cancel the Whisper mode. Whisper -2 (") Puede susurrar a un personaje que ha seleccionado. Haga clic en el botón Whisper en la ventana de conversación o escribir ", nombre del personaje, y luego el mensaje a susurrar. El sistema almacena automáticamente hasta 10 personajes más recientes que han recibido sus mensajes susurro. También puede hacer clic en un nombre de personaje en la ventana de conversación para almacenarlo. Elimine el " y luego empezar a Normal o otra charla para cancelar el modo silencioso. '-3 House (@)' You can chat with your House members. This mode is available only when you are a member of a House. Click the House button on the Chat Window or type @ and then the message. '-3 House (@)' Usted puede charlar con los miembros de la Cámara. Este modo sólo está disponible cuando usted es un miembro de una casa. Haga clic en el botón de la casa en la ventana de chat o escribe @ y luego el mensaje. '-4 Party Member (#)' You can chat with your Party members. This is available only when you are a member of a Party. Click the Party Member button on the Chat Window or type # and then the message to chat. '-4 Miembro Party (#)' Usted puede charlar con los miembros de su partido. Este servicio está disponible sólo cuando se es miembro de una Parte. Haga clic en el botón de miembros del Partido en la ventana de chat o escribe # y luego el mensaje a charlar. '-5 All (~)' You can chat with every character on the current server. The continuous use of this mode is restricted. Click the All button on the Chat Window or type ~ and then the message to chat. '-5 Todos (~)' Puede chatear con todos los personajes en el servidor actual. El uso continuo de este modo se restringe. Haga clic en el botón Todos en la ventana de chat o escribe ~ y luego el mensaje a charlar. '-6 SNation (!)' You can chat with characters of the same country. Click the Nation button on the Chat Window or type ! and then the message to chat. Chat Options Click the Chat button in the Option Window to open a window that allows you to set chat methods and messages from each channel. Click the Chat Channel button under Chat Channel Message in the Setup Window to open a window that allows you to set messages you will receive from each channel. '-6 Snation (!)''' Puedes chatear con caracteres del mismo país. Haga clic en el botón de la Nación en la ventana de chat o escribe! y luego el mensaje de chat. chatear Opciones Haga clic en el botón Chat en la ventana de opciones para abrir una ventana que le permite establecer métodos de chat y mensajes de cada canal. Haga clic en el botón canal de chat en chat Message Channel en la ventana de configuración para abrir una ventana que permite configurar los mensajes que usted recibirá de cada canal. The figure above shows a window which is setting messages that will be received from a Normal Chat Channel. You can specify message types you want to receive from each Chat Channel, but you cannot block default chat messages of each channel. In other words, you can receive or block every message from a Normal Chat Channel except Normal messages because Normal is the default type of the Normal Chat Channel, so you cannot block Normal messages. La figura anterior muestra una ventana que está creando mensajes que se reciben de un canal de chat normal. Puede especificar los tipos de mensajes que desea recibir de cada canal de chat, pero no puede bloquear los mensajes de chat por defecto de cada canal. En otras palabras, usted puede recibir o bloquear todos los mensajes de un canal de chat normal, excepto los mensajes normales porque Normal es el tipo predeterminado de la charla normal Channel, lo que no puede bloquear los mensajes normales.